Un mal dia
by Giselle Valle
Summary: por que todos pueden tener un mal día incluso los shinigamis, eso es algo que Grell aprendió muy bien ese dia


**Un mal día**

todos tienen días malos, incluso los shinigamis

Este es el caso de Grell Sutcliff

Era una mañana hermosa lo pajarillos cantaban felices, despertando así a un pelirrojo shinigami que se estiro cual gato y dirigió su vista a su reloj

_-maldición_

Exclamo

Su despertador no había sonado por lo que se quedó dormido y se le hiso tarde para el trabajo 1 hora y media tarde, se levantó fue al baño y cepillo sus afilados diente luego se dirigió a la regadera se dio un duchazo rápido y se dirigió a su gran y espacioso armario en busca de su ropa, sin embargo este era un total desorden en donde no encontraba ni un maldito pantalón,

_-Maldición porque puta esta tan desordenado esto si se supone que lo limpie ayer, ya es muy tarde para buscar un atuendo perfecto solo tengo una opción_

Dijo el shinigami

como ya se le hacía tarde no tuvo más opción que recurrir a su último recurso, usar el horrible uniforme de shinigami, que yacía planchado y embolsado totalmente nuevo colgado por algún extraño motivo en la puerta de la habitación del shinigami, sin más se lo puso, sintiéndose al ínstate de ponérselo el inconfundible aroma ha guardado y naftalina, el cual trato de cubrir con perfume lo cual causo que el olor a naftalina, guardado y rosas se mezclaran y crearan un extraño e irreconocible aroma totalmente desagradable para el pelirrojo,

_-Que desagradable olor es totalmente indignante que una hermosa señorita como yo huela de esta forma tan despreciable_

Fue y busco sus botas de tacón, sin embargo solo encontró una, así que al mal paso darle prisa se puso los zapatos del uniforme fue a su tocador con disposición a maquillarse, y al legar pudo verse en el espejo y observo con horror como su normalmente hermosa y sedosa cabellera roja no era más que una maraña de pelos rojos

_-Qué demonios es esto que le paso a mi hermoso cabello, tengo que arreglarlo inmediatamente_

cuando se disponía a tomar su peine se dio la vuelta en dirección a su reloj de mesa, al revisar el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya era hora en que debería estar camino a su primera misión del día, lo cual era terrible, así que sin poder hacer nada más uso ese detestable listón que no había usado en mucho tiempo al menos después de la muerte de madame red, se lo puso en el cabello creando una coleta baja mal hecha y sin poder maquillarse se dirigió a la oficina lo último que quería era ser regañado pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía escapatoria , eran ya 2 horas de retraso y aunque sola retrasarse siempre un par de minutos para hacerse esperar, nunca había llegado realmente tan tarde

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a su trabajo, esperando nadie le hablara por el camino, pero o maldita la hora en que se volvió una persona en extremo sociable, primero fue la vecina que quería que cuidara de su bebe el fin de semana

_-Oh cariño mio sabes, mi esposo estará de viaje de negocios este fin de semana y yo debo acompañarlo para asegurarme que esa secretaria suya y él no me pongan los cuernos como con la última secretaria, porque yo sé que se acostó con ella a mí no me engaña con sus mentiras, por que quien se cree eso de que solo ella se tropezó y en un intento de atajar su caída termino también en el suelo y por eso cuando entre a su oficina estaban los 2 tirados en el suelo, además si no hubiera hecho nada con ella no se hubiera negado tanto a despedirla pero que bueno que lo convencí pro el muy tramposos contrato a una más bonita…_

_-Señora Úrsula por favor valla al grano_

Interrumpió el shinigami pelirrojo a la shinigami que tenía al frente

_-Bueno cariño no seas tan impaciente, como sea solo quería ve r si podrías cuidarme al niño el fin de semana, porque ni loca dejo que mi esposo…_

_-si no se preocupe yo se lo cuido_

_Volvió a interrumpir el shinigami pelirrojo_

termino diciendo que si para evadir más conversación luego estuvieron el panadero el fontanero la maestra de la academia por dios si hasta su mejor amigo de cuando tenía 5 años se encontró, ni siquiera se acordaba de él pero claro el maldito destino tenía que juntarlos justo en el día que llegaba tarde al trabajo.

Cuando por fin se vio en el edificio principal de su lugar de empleo marco su entrada con la secretaria la cual nunca lo había visto sin maquillaje y lo detuvo 2 horas en la entrada sin dejarlo pasar ya que no lo reconocía,

_-Hola querida marca mi entrada por favor_

_-Por supuesto señor… quien es usted_

Dijo la chica levantando su visa de la lectura de su libro para dirigirla a Grell

_-Soy yo Grell, no me digas que no me reconoces_

_-Lo ciento señor no importa de quien sea amigo usted no puede entrar a las oficinas si no trabaja aquí, o sin la compañía de un empleado_

y se hubiera estado allí más tiempo de no ser por su gran amigo Ronald Knox, que desde cuando era su mejor amigo, pues desde ese día lo sería, el cual iba entrando al parecer para entregar la primera lista del día y lo reconoció, que le dijo a la secretaria que se trataba de el para que lo dejaran pasar no hubiese entrado

al fin camino a paso apresurado Asia la oficina de su jefe evitando la miradas extrañas de quienes _no lo reconocían y los comentarios de los que sí lo hacían_

_-Si lo ignoro no me afecta, si lo ignoró no me afecta, si lo ignoro no__me afecta_

Eran las palabras que murmuraba el pelirrojo ante la actitud de sus compañeros de trabajo, es decir él estaba acostumbrado a ser el cetro de atención es más se podía decir que le fascinaba serlo y era cierto sin embargo no le agradaba cuando era el centro de atracción por malos motivos y esto definitivamente se podía considerar mal motivo usando el detestable uniformé de los shinigamis y ni siquiera lo estaba usando correctamente, con la camisa blanca abierta en los primeros por fuera del pantalón y el saco abierto y doblado en las mangas el cabello en una coleta baja mal hecha y lleno de sudor por haber corrido y el insoportable olor que se traía más que la hermosa y encantadora señorita que era parecía un caballero, y ni siquiera eso, parecía un desalineado que se había colado a la oficina

Sus divagaciones metales terminaron al llegar a la entrada de la oficina de su querido jefe, observo el reloj que se encontraba sobre la puerta y leyó la hora, 11:30 5 horas de retraso su jefe se molestaría mucho seguro lo torturaría lenta y dolorosamente antes de matarlo para luego revivirlo y así poder volverlo a matar por atreverse a presentarse tan tarde y en ese terrible estado

Sin más se armó de valor y a diferencia de lo que hacía normalmente, entrar a la oficina de su jefe sin tocar y sin previo aviso tirársele enzima, toco la puerta y espero la invitación a pasar

_-Puede pasar_

La voz ronca de su jefe hiso que se le erizara la piel y esta vez no era de excitación, entro a la oficina de su jefe con algo de miedo se acercó hasta quedar frente a el

Will cariño ya llegue

El nombrado dejo su papeleo para para levantar su rostro y dirigir la mirada al shinigami que tenía frente a si

_-Se puede saber que te paso Sutcliff_

_-O Will es terrible mi despertador por alguna razón no sonó no encontré ni mi ropa ni mis lindos zapatos me vestí a la carrera no tuve tiempo de desayunar ni de maquilarme y mi cabello era un desastre, y me topé con medio mundo y lo peor es que la secretaria no me dejaba entrar y_

_-Más importante Sutcliff, porque querías tanto llegar a la oficina_

_-A trabajar a que más_

_-Si mal no recuerdo Sutcliff hoy comenzaba tu semana de vacaciones_

_-mi día libre_

_El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada al calendario, claro que tonto, la razón por la que el despertador no sonó era que ese era día era libre, llevaba todo el año esperando su semana sabática anual_

_Sin decir más, todo avergonzado salió de la oficina de su querido William sin ni siquiera despedirse y se dirigió a su hogar, por alguna razón nadie se dirigió a el camino a casa así que le tomo poco tiempo el llegar, entro a su casa se desvistió y se puso denuedo su pijama, poco importaba que ya fuera medio día, se fue a la cama y durmió ya el siguiente lunes se enfrentaría a la burla de sus compañeros cuando se enterrara de lo sucedido_

**Pero después de todo, cualquiera tiene un mal día**


End file.
